Memories
by Dat-moustache
Summary: "There was a girl at one point in time that I loved." Sasuke quietly said looking far into the distance, trapped in the memories that clang to his heart. "What happened to the girl?" I asked, curiosity staining my jade eyes. That's when he looked at me, and I could finally see the grief in his dark orbs that's been tucked away for too long. "She forgot about me."
1. Prologue

_~ Sakura's POV ~_

**Prologue**

It was dark. Too dark.. as if all of the light in the entire world had vanished into thin air. Even when I managed to open up my eyes, I was greeted with a black void. I couldn't see any of my surroundings, like someone had placed a blindfold over my eyes.

Fear slowly crept its way into my veins, and adrenaline started to overcome my body. What if something happened to me? What if I had been held captive and all hope for my life was thrown out the window?

I tried to think of what I last did, or any past situations but my mind drew up a blank. To try and calm myself down, I attempted to move my arms and to my surprise I was able to move them freely. Slowly, I began to move all of my limbs all the way down to my toes.

I sat there for a few moments just listening to my own rapid breathing before attempting to get up to my feet, nearly falling over in the process.

My legs were like jelly and I had a headache the size of a rock periodically hurting in my forehead and in the back of my skull. I felt like someone had beat me senseless with a bag of bricks.

I moved around senselessly, nothing stopping me in my way and I started to wonder if I really was in a black void. It was just then that I began to noticed a strange smell.

How long has this smell been here? It smelled sweet.. yet oddly familiar. Nothing came to mind when I tried to think of what exactly the smell was.

Just then, a light dancing around in the shadows slowly made it's way towards me. It was small, the size of a pearl but as it approached closer the bigger it became. I watched in curiosity until the light stopped right in front of me, close enough for me to reach out and grasp it into the depths of my palms.

My attention was snatched elsewhere when I started to pick up a small sound. It sounded like someone was speaking, muffled as if they were trying to talk through a pile of clothes. Suddenly, the light in front of me without a warning opened up like a new flower in bloom and began to engulf me in it's blinding light.

The light was so bright that I had to hide my face behind my arms to escape the incredible burst of sun and the muffled talking became louder with each passing second.

I started to feel the sensation of being carried, and then I was suddenly dropped down so lightly that I almost couldn't tell I was being put down.

I opened my eyes slowly because the blinding light was still there, but I eventually worked my eyes to the brightness and was able to finally open my eyes completely.

Curiously, I started to look around me and noticed that I was in a hospital bed, clothed in one of those dreadful hospital gowns. A window was to my right, giving sight to the dead dark town beneath. I guessed it was some time in the middle of the night because I saw the crystal clear stars and bright marvelous moon hanging in the sky.

A gasp made me whip my head to my left, my gleaming jade eyes landing on a short dark haired woman, who looked like she was holding something. I squinted to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Apparently not, because this woman was indeed holding a pig.

Don't they hold diseases or something..?

Another lady was in the room, standing beside her with her back facing towards me. All I could see was her blond hair pulled back loosely into two pigtails, and the coal black high heels she was clanging against the floor in frustration.

The said woman was talking among herself, and I could barely make out words like '_damn paperwork_' and '_no sake_' coming out in an agitated manner. I immediately realized this was the muffled talking I had picked up earlier.

I glanced back over and noticed how Pig lady continued to gaze over at me with wide coal black eyes, looking at me as if she had seen a ghost.

Why was she staring at me so intensely? Was something on my face?

The lady grasped onto the blonde woman's long sleeve, barely able to muttering out something."Look..!"

"What!?" snapped out the blonde lady looking in the direction of the other lady's gaze with sharp honey colored eyes, which instantly received that wide disbelief look when she gazed upon me.

I was seriously starting to think there was something on my face. Just to put my mind at ease, I raised one of my tube-stricken arms and began to feel around across my forehead and down to my cheeks. Nope, nothing was there. So why are these people looking at me like that?

The blonde haired woman immediately ran to my side, opening my eyes in weird positions and checking my vital signs. "Sakura! It's Tsunade, can you hear me?" she spoke to me with urgency in her voice.

What I did next apparently shocked them both to death because she paused in what she was doing and just stared at me, her eyes showing first horror and then grief.

I looked at them both and before quietly uttering two words. "Who's Sakura?"

* * *

><p>Okay so I've had this idea playing around in my head for a while now, and I managed to get on the computer long enough to type this up! It's a little short, more like just an intro to the story so the following chapters will be longer! I haven't wrote anything in a while, so please be nice with Reviews!<p>

Love,

Dat-Moustache


	2. Chapter 1

_~ Chapter one. ~_

A sharp pain without warning shot straight to my heart at the sight of this blonde woman sitting there with her golden honey eyes that was holding so much pain. It was there, I couldn't deny seeing it.

The depths of despair swarming around in those eyes was unimaginable, as if one of her own had just died. As if all of the hope that was still clinging at her heart for months to come completely peeled away.

"Why do you look so sad..?" I barely uttered as if my voice was fading away. I don't know why just the sight of this woman weeping in front of me teared me apart inside. As if I was watching someone I have loved for a long time break apart.

The blonde lady clinched her fist in a desperate manner, her face pulling up into a imperfect smile. "Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" she quietly said as her golden eyes turned into an automatic focused mood that came along with being a doctor.

She reached for my head and began to check my eyes, holding a blind light in one eye for a short period of time then moving over to the next.

"I feel alright..Just really tired for some reason." I mumbled as I cringed at the brightness of the light, my eyes watering from the intensity. "Where exactly am I?"

I felt the woman tense for a moment, but then continued to work checking my vital signs. This time, it was the pig lady who spoke up.

"We're in a village called the village hidden the leaves, or also known as Konohagakure." she voiced in a dry manner and was quick to the point but I could hear the emotions behind her tense voice. Apparently I was affecting her in some way as well.

"Konohagakure...I've never heard of a place like that before." I said while playing with my hands in a feeble manner. The blonde lady pulled back from what she was doing and sat in a seat next to the hospital bed. The chair didn't really look comfortable but apparently the lady paid no mind.

"What exactly do you remember? She asked as she looked at me with her harden honey eyes, clearly about to investigate me and find out as much as possible. I looked over at pig lady and she too was staring at me intensely, her pig making occasional grunts.

"Well.. honestly nothing. You look familiar, but I don't know any of you. I don't know where I am." I squeaked out. I was starting to feel closed in, as if the walls were shrinking and the room was becoming smaller.

"I don't know who I am." I whispered softly, my eyes becoming foggy and I felt like I was on the brink of tears. Why couldn't I remember anything? What exactly happened to me?

The blonde lady gave me a somber look and let out a sigh. "Don't push yourself too hard. Do you want me to fill in some of those blanks for you?" I nodded in answer to her question and watched closely as she took a lungful breath and opened her mouth to begin.

"Something happened to you. No one knows who or what happened exactly. One of our own ninja's found you in some woods outside of our village almost dead. You had been missing for almost 2 months before hand.. nobody knew where you had gone. We sent people upon people trying to find you but every single mission failed. You have been in a coma-like state for about a month and we waited,desperately hoping you would wake up. We hoped but you showed no signs of response. I'm surprised you even lived at all."

Shock slowly entered into every single one of my veins and I tried to comprehend what this woman was telling me. That all this had happened to me, and during some point in time I had almost died. I had almost breathed my last and no one would know why. No one would know the truth.

What about the people who I would have left behind? Was there anybody? Would what happened to me send their world crashing into the abyss and slowly crush them to pieces? Would I have caused any pain unknowingly?

The blonde lady sighed once more at seeing my astonished face and reached over towards me to grasp my hand into the depths of hers, her golden honey eyes softened like a mothers would to her crying child.

"It's okay. You're awake now, and I'm sure many people would love to be seeing you as soon as possible. This is great news, so don't beat yourself up over it young lady." A tiny smile broke out on my face at her words and I reached to wipe the forming tears from my eyes with my free hand.

"Who's all the people?" I asked curiously as she got up from her squeaky chair and walked towards the end of the room, grabbing a stack of papers off of the desk she was previously at.

She laughed at my question, which seemed silly now once the words came out. "Let's just say a lot. We'll allow visits as soon as we feed you and let you sleep, but only if you want to. You don't have to see them until you are ready to." She turned around for a moment, breaking my contact with the back of her shirt and looked me steady in the eyes. "Do you want visitations?"

I thought about it for a moment. I wouldn't know anyone.. but I couldn't just say no. These people could have known me half of my life. Just because I forgot about them didn't mean they never existed. That our bonds of friendship had never existed.

"I'll allow them to see me.." I muttered slowly, as if I was still making up my mind. The blonde lady just let a small smile slip onto her face and she motioned for the pig lady to follow her.

"I'm Tsunade, and this here is my apprentice Shizune. Believe or not, you was one of my apprentice's too. Very strong and smart." She said as she began to walk out of the room. "We'll tell a nurse to come in and take care of you after you have rested. For now, I have business to attend to so just try and get some sleep, Sakura." And then they were gone.

Apprentice? You mean I was a doctor too? And I was strong and smart? I blinked my eyes for a moment, letting this information to try to sink in as well. Did that mean I was a ninja too? Was I really capable of such abilities?

Questions such as these arose in my mind and caused me to feel very drained. Tsunade was right, I needed some rest. All of this information had my mind racing, making questions upon questions to pop up, waiting to be filled in. I looked back out of the window to look at the dark sky once more, wondering if I would be greeted with darkness again or light when I woke up. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day I had guessed, so I curled up into a ball and shut my eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up with a jolt, my heart racing and my jade eyes widening in alert to see what it was that awoken me. I could hear shouting outside of my hospital room door, and I looked to my right to see the bright sunshine pouring in from the window.

I noticed a plate of hospital food was arranged on a tray, along with a glass filled up to the brim with fresh orange juice. I guess I was so tired I didn't hear the nurse come in, and she was too kind to wake me up.

Turning my attention to the shouting, I immediately recognized one of the voices as Tsunade's which didn't sound too happy. The other voice was a man, who was currently shouting at Tsunade about something, obviously pissing the golden eye lady off.

"Naruto!" She hollered in rage. "She is still asleep! Once she is awake and taken care of, then I will let you see her but until then if a single toe has crossed this doorstep I will beat whoever it is senseless do you understand me?!"

"Just let it rest, Dobe." I heard another voice say. This voice was calmer than this person Naruto's and Tsunade's, and sounded soft as velvet but rather deep, showing his manliness.

I heard someone huff with disappointment and some shuffling of fabric, indicating that the person was stepping farther away from the door. "Fine.. just tell us as soon as she wakes up will ya, Granny?"

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance from the nickname and started to shoo them in the direction of the end of the hallway, motioning them to go to the visiting room. "I will, if you haven't woken her already." She snapped and stood in front of the door until she saw them completely disappear.

I started to hear the creaking of the door being opened and tried to obtain my laughter in the inside but a smile managed to break out on my face.

Tsunade looked at me with tired golden eyes, and was currently rubbing her temples with the ends of her fingers, trying to massage some of the tension away.

"I suppose they just woke you up, didn't they?"

The smile on my face only grew wider and I let a small giggle come out quietly. "They sound..interesting." I managed to say without laughing.

Tsunade half smiled at my amusement, but giving me a look saying '_you don't have know_.'

"Well I hope you have fun with them because they are your team mates." She said as she made her way to the side of my bed, handing me the tray of food.

I blinked. "My team mates?" I asked questioningly.

"Team 7. The members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and you.. Sakura Haruno. Then of course your sensei, Kakashi Hatake." She said in an automatic tone, as if she was reciting notes she had studied for an exam.

I took the tray of food from her hands and placed it in my lap, eyeing the food distastefully. A team... I had team mates, people who I could turn to whenever I needed help. People who were like a second family, who would have my back for anything. A thought suddenly came to mind and I turned my head towards Tsunade's direction.

"Does that mean I was a ninja?"

Tsunade gave me a softened look and closed her eyes for a moment. "_ARE_ a ninja. That's the correct way to put it. But we'll have to wait to see your abilities as of now and assign missions when you are capable, which is not the time."

I widened my brilliant jade eyes in astonishment and tried to hold back a squeal. I was a ninja! An actual ninja who had kick ass abilities and would be fighting crime! Or at least that's the way it goes right?

"Are you ready to see anyone yet, or do you want to wait? Cause it doesn't look like you're eating your food at all." She said with a raised eyebrow, letting her question sink in and give my brain time to come up with an answer.

I pushed the tray of food away and nodded my head meekly, fumbling with my hands in my lap. I could hear her exhale sharply and move to get up out of her chair, then make her way towards the door. "Alright then, I shall be back in just a moment. Let me go tell them that you are awake and ready to see them." And just like last night, she was gone that fast.

I started to grow nervous. What if I wasn't like the old me? What if I said something wrong and they hate me and won't talk to me ever again? I wanted to try to live up to the expectations of the old me except I didn't know who the old me was. Was I outgoing or distant?

All these questions bundled up into a massive ball inside of my head, and once I started to hear the creak of the door being opened my heart dropped, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sakura-chan..?" I heard a voice quietly say, and I recognized that this voice belonged to one of the boys outside my door earlier. From the look on their faces, I assume Tsunade had already told them about my predicament.

He slowly came inside, unsure of what to do exactly but went ahead and sat down in the chair next to my bed, looking at me in the eye with his brilliant light sapphire eyes. He looked different then what I had imagined him looking like.

His voice gave off an older version in my head but the man in front of me looked younger. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, with a black headband around his forehead that had a strange symbol on it. He even had black sandals to match.

"Hello." I said with a small smile, trying to look as less nervous as possible and jumped when I felt him grab onto me. I looked down at my hands to see that he clutched onto one of my hands with his own, my hand looking pale and fragile compared to his strong and tan one.

I looked back up to his face to see him wiping tears from his eyes, trying to hide his grief from my sight. "We was worried that you was never going to wake up. Even Teme was worried sick about you."

I heard a small _'tch'_ coming from behind Naruto and just noticed the man standing behind him. He looked tall and lean with his arms crossed against his chest, wearing a black open shirt with black baggy pants cutting off at his ankles and black sandals to match as well. He had a thin robe tied around his waist to hold up what looked like a long katana sword and a black headband across his forehead with the same strange marking.

I glanced up to his face and looked deep into his coal black eyes, searching for any type of emotion and saw none. Just looking deep into those dark black voids that seemed endless gave me a strange tightness in my chest and I felt on the brink of tears.

I instantly turned away, feeling my cheeks flush from his gaze and tried to shake off the emotion that was heavy on my chest. I don't know why this man made me feel this way but I didn't like it.

"So you're Naruto..and.. Sasuke?" I managed to mumble out, pointing at both of them and hoping that I got their names right. Naruto's face lit up and tried to shake off the misery that was clinging to his eyes, while Sasuke just silently stared at me with no comment.

"Yep that's me! The great Naruto Uzumaki at your service! Believe it!" Naruto shouted out while pointing his thumb to his chest and let a bright smile blossom on his face. I let out a small laugh, tightening the grip subconsciously on his hand and paused, noticing that my hand was still in his.

I blushed and let my hand slip out of his and placed them both into my lap, staring at them nervously. All of a sudden the door opened once more to show a tall gray headed man walking into the room.

Why did he have a mask on his face? He closed the door in silence and gave me a small wave of his hand with his eyes crinkling from smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help a cat get free from a tree and help a lady with her groce-"

Naruto quickly interrupted him, pointing an accusing finger towards the man. "Yeah yeah! Stop telling all your lies Kakashi-Sensei!"

The man looked at Naruto and faked being hurt, wiping non existent tears away with his hand. "I'm hurt that you say that Naruto, for they're not lies." Naruto and Sasuke both grunted in disbelief to his words and turned their attention back to my feeble being.

Kakashi turned his attention to me as well and gave me a masked smile. "Why, Hello there Sakura. You gave us quite the scare didn't you?"

"It wasn't intentional I promise." I said returning his smile and a light awkward silence took place. I went ahead and tried to break the silence and cleared my throat to talk.

"So.. this is my team." I quietly spoke, trying not to look bewildered at their behavior. Naruto was the first to reply and I turned to him to see a goofy smile placed on his face.

"Yep! We go way back." He paused for a moment and his smile turned into a somber one. "All the stuff that happened between us would take ages to tell." He gave a dry laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could tell me them sometime you know..the stories, I mean." I sputtered out while trying to cheer up the mood. He only laughed at my attempt and the bright smile returned to his face.

"Yeah I guess I could. Teme would have to help on that too as well as Kakashi-Sensei. We could make it a team mission! To try to regain your memories back! Then team 7 can finally be together again!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Kakashi gave a wide masked smile while ruffling his hair. I nodded my head as well, and took a moment to look at each and every one of their faces in detail. '_So this is going to by my new family_.' I thought excitingly.

* * *

><p>The day was coming to a close and the bright sunshine that was coming through the window was now a dark orange color, signifying that dark was about to come. Many people after my team came and went, some bringing flowers while others just briefly coming to say that they were glad to have me back.<p>

Naruto joked that him and Sasuke would pick every flower in the village and bring it back to me but Sasuke quickly retorted no with a snort.

I had laughed and both of them got into an argument calling each other names such as '_dobe_' and '_teme_' and '_dumb ass_' which caused Tsunade to barge into my hospital room nearly yanking them by their head to get out and let someone else visit. And that was that of my first impression of my team.

One young lady that caught my attention was this beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes woman, saying that we had been rivals since we were kids. She brought me yellow flowers, with purple outlining the inside and said they came from her flower shop.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka, along with all the other different names that I will have to try and remember by the end of the day. All these people would come up to the end of my bed, sharing stories of times that we had together, some even shedding tears.

They would hold onto my hand, and grieve so deeply that I could almost feel their pain. In my own way I did, I felt pain because no matter how many tears they shed or how many stories they tell I will never remember them.

I don't even remember myself. And I honestly don't know which one I feel more pain about.

* * *

><p>Finally Chapter one is done! I spent like 4 hours typing this up in the middle of the night so there may be a lot of grammatical mistakes. Please Review and Follow! You guise are what keeps me going with this!<p>

Love,

Dat-moustache.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two.~

Tsunade looked out across her village with hardened golden eyes, observing the people walking up and down the streets. Children were playing with dogs and shop owners were changing their signs to 'open' to begin a new day of work.

Behind her stood a stack of papers sky high on her desk, which she was obviously trying to avoid. Tsunade glanced over at her desk and stared at the name 'Sakura Haruno' in big letters on top of a file report, showing signs that work needed to be done.

'She's always reminding me about things." Tsunade uttered under her breath, and let out a heavy sigh. Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers, she stepped over to her desk and slowly picked up Sakura's file report.

She opened it up and glanced at the perfectly hand written words about Sakura's condition, running her fingers gently over her name. Everything came back fine and none of it made any sense. Except for the fact that her iron was low and some more strength was needed in her muscles, she was fine.

"What exactly happened to you, Sakura..?" Tsunade whispered to herself, tightening the grip she grasped the paper with. A shiver ran down her spine, and she could quickly imagine a numerous amount of things that could have occurred.

To think someone would have hurt her apprentice in any kind of way left Tsunade's blood boiling. She would find a way to make them be miserable for the rest of their lives if any such thing occurred and she found out about it.

* * *

><p>The bright sunshine was piercing through the window, lighting up the entire room with it's warm glow. Birds were happily chirping their morning song and laughs could be heard on the street below in the village.<p>

Sakura squinted her gleaming jade eyes open, holding a hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from the sunlight. Rubbing sleep from her face, Sakura's eyes trailed across the room while her candy colored hair bounced against her shoulders.

No one was in the room but herself and the luminous sunshine indicated it was in the early morning, earlier than when she woke up the previous day.

Her eyes fell upon the end table beside her bed and she noticed a bright daisy flower was planted in a vase with a note propped up against it.

Out of curiosity, she picked up the paper note and began to read the messy hand written letters. The note read: "Good morning Sakura-chan! Me and Sasuke are about to go training and will be back later. I'm going to kick his ass! Believe it!"

It took her a moment to read it, but when she finished a boastful laugh was heard across the room. She tried to prevent herself from laughing, but the fit sent her body shaking uncontrollably.

The thought of the note made her face break out into a charming smile, and small giggles escaped from across her lips. She put the note down and picked the bright flower from it's vase, holding it closely under her nose.

The fragrance from the flower smelled sweet like perfume and Sakura closed her eyes with delight. Flowers were such a beautiful thing and it was one of Sakura's most cherished things in the world.

Her chest had a strange feeling from the happiness that she crossed her teammate's minds. To think that they do indeed have a special place in their hearts for her, somewhere deep down.

Except Sasuke, she couldn't seem to figure him out. It could be that she possibly haven't had any time to really get to know him, but he still seemed different from the rest.

His eyes looked like a deep abyss that was never ending, no sign of emotions were ever there. He hardly ever spoke and most of the time he would just silently stand there while Naruto continued the conversation.

But yet he was intriguing. He fit into the picture like it was the only place in the world he belonged, with Naruto and Kakashi.

It was very hard for her to figure out his way of communicating. He never showed any emotion in anything he would do, except for when him and Naruto would get into their outrageous arguments.

Naruto on the other hand always seemed cheerful, his gleaming blue eyes would sparkle with delight every time he saw her. She noticed how deep his musky voice would ring with boastful laughter when they both talked about random things, and how he would scratch the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

It made Sakura happy to know these details about her team. She wanted to know more about all of them, stories of long ago, of times where they were happiest in life with the old Sakura.

Maybe the next time that they see each other, Sakura could bring it up and hopefully they will oblige. They were in the middle of training at the moment, so it might be a while before they came back.

In the meantime, Sakura had to find something to entertain herself before her team came back from training, whenever that was going to be. She hadn't had any visitors for the past couple of days except for her team, so it was unlikely that anyone else would visit her today.

Sakura looked down at her hands and began to play with them in a feeble manner, examining her fingernails in detail. There wasn't really much to do in a hospital and to top it all off she didn't know her way around the place anyway.

At the same time, she assumed she would have a very long talk with Tsunade if she caught her wobbling around the halls.

Sakura looked out across the window, into the shining world outside and saw construction workers nailing wood pieces together on a building next to the hospital. It looked very hot outside and she could see the beads of sweat rolling down the workers' faces.

At least they were able to do something besides being cramped up into a bed all day with nothing to do. She would prefer to be working like the men outside her window rather than being cooped up into a solid white room all day long.

But there was nothing she could do about her situation except to wait for someone to come and check on her. Sakura noticed that her breakfast was not next to her like it usually was every morning when she woke up, so the nurses must be making their rounds soon.

From the looks of it outside, it seemed to be around 8 or 9 am in the morning. Every morning she would usually wake up about 11 am, around lunch time.

Just as she was thinking it, Sakura could hear the creak of the door being opened and watched silently while the nurse came inside and shut the door quietly behind her. The young lady gave Sakura a charming smile and began to make her way to her, setting the tray down in front of Sakura carefully.

"Good morning." The nurse quietly spoke, and she smiled sweetly at Sakura while tucking loose hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." Sakura muttered and returned the lady's smile. "What time is it exactly?"

The nurse's expression changed into a thinking one while she pondered what time it was. "I'm not entirely sure.."The lady spoke softly. "I think the last time I glanced at the clock it was about 8:24 in the morning..But that has been about an hour ago so maybe a little after 9?"

Sakura shook her head in understanding and reached down at her plate to grasp a grape in her hand. Popping it in her mouth, she chewed and savored the flavor before swallowing.

"Tsunade should be here in a moment to check up on you. She's finishing up with a few patients and she said she would be heading this way," The young nurse said before taking a small bow in farewell and headed out the door.

Well at least now she will have something to do besides stuff her face.

The thought of seeing Lady Tsunade again excited her a little. The poor lady had been so busy, she hadn't seen her for a few days.

She was the Hokage, and it was very understandable that she hadn't been checking on her. Sakura was sure that the lady still thought about her while on her shifts these past few days.

Sakura looked down at her clean plate and started to examine the variety of what the hospital gave her. She had grapes on one side of the plate as well as a whole banana cut into pieces, and other different kinds of fruits. They also decided to give her a glass of water with this mornings' breakfast and she picked up the glass hastily while chugging a vast amount of it.

She didn't realize how dry her throat was until she had almost finished the entire glass, in a matter of only minutes. Well, at least now she wouldn't feel as parched from thirst as before.

Minutes seem to tick by and Sakura lazily stared out of the window, watching the men work and listened to the children on the street below.

Her hands in her lap were going crazy, fiddling with one another and she looked down to examine her fingers.

The creaking of the door being opened startled her, and she glanced up to look into the face of a tired Tsunade. She was pinching the end of her nose from the pain of her headache as she walked closer to Sakura, taking a seat in the hard uncomfortable chair.

"Good Morning, Sakura." She said in a hushed tone and gave her a tired smile while taking one of Sakura's hands into her own.

"Morning, Ms. Tsunade," Sakura quietly said while tightening her grip on the lady's hand. She looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion and her brows were pulled tightly back on her face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you the past couple of days, Sakura. I sent a lot of people on a certain mission and it turned badly. A lot of our shinobi's got hurt so I have been treating them these past few days." She said in a tired tone, and began to pinch the bridge of her nose once more.

"It's completely fine, Ms. Tsunade." Sakura said with a charming smile. Tsunade only gave her a small smile back before slowly hopping out of her uncomfortable seat. "Today we're going to take a walk around the hospital's garden, give you a breath of fresh air. I can imagine it hasn't been easy staying cooped up in this room all day long."

Sakura gave her a look saying '_you don't even know_' and watched Tsunade as she began to unhook the tubes that were tightly attached to her arms.

Tsunade reached out her hand waiting on Sakura to take it, and slowly began to walk towards the door with an unstable Sakura linked arm in arm by her side.

They both took slow baby steps to make sure Sakura could walk properly, and twisted the door knob to head out the door and into the hallway.

She was so excited that she was finally being able to get out of that dreadful room. Spending every moment staring at the blank white walls was almost driving her crazy.

She needed some change and taking a small walk around the garden was incredibly more than she could hope for.

She was starting to think that Tsunade really did understood her, and knew how it felt to live every day in this hospital. Work could be killing, and she could imagine the long dead nights Tsunade spent curing the injured.

"Be careful, there are going to be three steps downward here." Tsunade's voice spoke out, and Sakura could fill her gently tug her arm in the right direction.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsunade" She suddenly muttered, and raised her head toward the lady's direction with a gleaming smile.

"Don't call me Ms. Tsunade. Just Tsunade-shishou is fine." She replied as she looked towards Sakura with a charming smile.

Sakura gently nodded in understanding and continued to walk steadily side by side by her doctor. A gasp uncontrollably came from across her lips and she gazed in awe at the sight in front of her.

There was a beautiful Cherry tree in bloom to her right, the soft petals flowing in the breeze and a marble fountain in the center of the garden.

The garden broke out in 2 different directions and the road was made out of cobblestones tightly lined together. Sakura stared silently at the beauty ahead of her and broke the link between her and Tsunade's arm before wobbling her way to the Cherry Tree.

"This is so beautiful.." She breathed out while taking one of the petals into her palm, running her fingers gently over the velvet skin.

"We just recently built this garden maybe 3 years ago. I think it did well to the patients to add something that would bring them comfort while they stayed at the hospital." Tsunade spoke out in a heavy tone as she walked over to the fountain, dipping her fingers into the cool water inside.

"I think it was a marvelous idea." Sakura gleamed as she looked towards Tsunade's direction while plopping down on the wooden bench that was beneath the Cherry tree. It looked like a view out of a movie it was so beautiful.

"Thank you. It took me a few months to get the council to agree to build it, but I managed somehow." Tsunade said while staring at her reflection in the water below her. She paused for a moment before looking up at Sakura's face, her golden honey eyes boring into the young lady's dazzling green ones. "Sakura, I want to talk to you about your results that came back."

Sakura stalled for a moment before shakily getting up off the wooden bench. "Was anything wrong?" She hesitantly asked while fiddling with her hands, waiting for the lady to answer her.

"Actually, no. That's the weird part about it, nothing came back wrong at all except for a deficiency of iron. Nothing explains what made you be in a state like that for so long." Tsunade quietly answered as she tightened the grip she grasped the fountain with.

Sakura gave a small smile before walking over to the fountain next to Tsunade, her eyes glued to the crystal clear water below her. "Then that's good right?"

She knew it wasn't good. Nothing coming back at all was worse than finding out the truth and having closure. She needed answers to the questions that continuously popped into her head, but now it seems she will never get them.

She just needed some hope that everything was going to be alright for her. That maybe tomorrow she won't go back to being in a dead like state for how long she didn't know.

Tsunade gave her a somber look and opened her mouth to comfort the young lady but was interrupted by obnoxious yelling heard across the garden.

"I totally almost kicked your ass Teme! Next time I will for sure, Believe it!"

"Whatever you want to believe, Dobe." Sakura could hear Sasuke answer Naruto. She began to see the small shadows of them coming through the garden at the far end and waved happily towards them.

"Hey! Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out and she could see both of them breaking out of their argument for a moment to glance up towards her direction.

"Sakura-Chan!" She could hear Naruto yell and saw him began to jog towards her with a lazy paced Sasuke trailing behind him. "How are ya feeling?"

"I feel pretty okay at the moment." Sakura shyly said while glancing up to Naruto and Sasuke's face. She could see the scraps and scratches all over both of their bodies, and noticed how Naruto's cheek had blood pouring from it.

"Are the both of you okay?" She quietly asked while inspecting the both of them. "You guys are pretty messed up."

"Yeah! Just some hard training between me and Teme. I almost kicked his bastard ass, too! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto obnoxiously burst out which lead to Tsunade dragging him by his ear towards her.

"Shut it! I have a killing headache at the moment and you are doing me no favor by yelling my ear off!"Tsunade barked out with a vein popping from her forehead. Her golden honey eyes had a fire in them and Naruto slowly shrunk 10 times smaller in the jumpsuit he was wearing.

"That's what you get, Dobe." Sasuke quietly muttered out with a amused smirk plastered on his face. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his beautiful smirk in silence, and looked away quickly out of reflex when she saw him turn his eyes towards her.

She couldn't help the blush that was slowly burning her cheeks from feeling Sasuke's gaze upon her. The best thing to do was try to ignore him, she supposed.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Sakura muttered softly as she gave both of them a wide smile, tucking loose bubble pink hair behind her ear. She was trying her hardest to ignore the stare that Sasuke was boring into her skull, and began to try to focus on what Naruto was going to say.

"We were heading home to take a shower before showing back up to see you." Naruto exclaimed and began to scratch the back of his neck out of habit. "Didn't expect to run into you out here. Finally being able to escape your prison?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips and her hand flew up to her mouth in embarrassment. "Yes, actually I am." She giggled as she glanced over to a irritated Tsunade who was rubbing the bridge of her nose in pain.

"I'm going to go ahead and take Sakura back up to her room. I believe we have had plenty of fresh air, and I have a load of paperwork to file out." Tsunade wistfully stated before carefully wrapping her arm around Sakura's.

"I will see you later; Naruto,Sasuke." Sakura gleamed before giving them a small wave of her hand as Tsunade led them out on the exit of the garden and towards the hospital.

"Sure, we'll check up later Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out while waving hysterically, Sasuke just silently stared before raising his hand slowly in acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry to pull you short today in our get-together, but I'm a busy woman Sakura." Tsunade uttered out tiredly, rubbing her forehead with one of her ageless hands.

"It's perfectly fine, Tsunade-shishou. At least I was able to get out at all." Sakura said with a smile as she glanced over towards Tsunade's direction. Her face really did look dull with tiredness, and she could see clearly the dark bags under the older woman's eyes.

It only took them a few minutes to make their way back up to Sakura's room, and before she knew it she was lying in bed once again staring at the blank wall.

Tsunade had left quickly, muttering quietly about something about paperwork and headed out the door before Sakura could even blink. She supposed that the old lady really was as busy as the work had seemed.

And once again, Sakura was idly staring at the white walls in boredom, occasionally glancing towards the clock in anticipation. Naruto and Sasuke said they were only going to take a quick shower and then come and see her, but that had been over an hour ago and they still haven't shown.

She was shocked to find out how bad she really did want to spend more time with them. They kept her sane and entertained in her long days at the hospital.

Sakura's eyes started to become droopy, and she was finding it hard to keep them open. Just sitting here for an hour with nothing to do made her extremely sleepy and she prayed that they would show up soon before she fell asleep.

Just as she was thinking it, Sakura snapped her head to the sound of the creaking door being opened, and smiled sweetly at Naruto as he quietly made his way in.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. Sorry it took me so long." He said with a deep sigh coming off his chest, and made his way over to the harden seat that was placed along side her bed. "I was starving so I ate a little ramen before I showed up."

"It's seriously fine, Naruto!" Sakura spoke as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I was about to go to sleep before you showed up." She said before glancing around the room in wonder, her brows furrowed back onto her face. "Where's Sasuke anyway?"

"Oh, Teme? Probably still in the shower. He takes a long ass time making himself beautiful." Naruto laughed out as he clutched his stomach from the fit of laughter. "It happens every time, so don't take it personal."

"I didn't, I was just wondering." Sakura breathed out as she glanced up at his face, searching his brilliant blue eyes for a moment. "Do you know what exactly his problem is with me?"

She could see Naruto pause in what he was doing, apparently seeming surprised at her random question. "Sasuke doesn't have a problem with you, where did you get that idea from?" He asked as his face changed into a pondering one. Sakura glanced away quickly, fearful of the embarrassing blush that might take place on her face from his direct steady gaze.

"I don't know.. He seems.. distant towards me. I've noticed he usually won't say anything, he'll just silently stare as we talk." She softly whispered into the quiet of the room, and started wordlessly at her hands that she was fiddling with in a nervous manner.

Naruto began to scratch his head in thought and reached over to give Sakura a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Nah, that's just Sasuke. He's always been rather quiet, even back when we were genin." He said before pausing in his speech to a sudden thought coming to him. "Or it could be what happene-"

Naruto stopped abruptly what he was saying before quickly trying to change what he accidentally let slip out. "I..I mean, you just have to spend more time with him to really get to know his way of communicating." He spurted out nervously before scratching the back of his neck idly.

"What happened between me and Sasuke?" Sakura asked interestingly and leaned forward towards Naruto while staring deep into his ocean blue eyes. "Tell me, I want to know."

Naruto gave an uneasy look before running one of his hands down the front of his face. "Fine..I wasn't supposed to say anything about it, but if you want to know I'll tell you." He muttered while looking away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "But I didn't say anything, you got me!"

"Of course, of course." She gave a wide charming smile before sticking out her pinky towards him. "Pinky promise I won't say a word." Naruto paused lazily before giving a small rumbling laugh at the childish act she was doing, and gave her a bright smile before wrapping the end of his pinky around hers.

"Well...to be honest, we didn't entirely tell you everything about your situation." Naruto began before looking down at Sakura's hands that were fiddling in her lap. "Sasuke at the time was coming back from a high ranked mission when it happened. "He said before letting his eyes fall upon Sakura's gleaming jade ones.

"And?" She spoke out quietly, almost holding her breath to find out what Naruto was getting at. She felt like she was about to break into a sweat, something about the situation made her skin feel icky and her hair stand on end.

Naruto slowly spoke out, carefully watching her interested expression before telling her the hidden information. "Sakura...Sasuke was the one that found you."

* * *

><p>Okay so here is chapter 2! It took me a while to get this up cause of college but I managed it :D What do you guys think? Please Read and Review!<p>

Love,

Dat-Moustache


End file.
